Tierische Teestunde
by Maginisha
Summary: "Unser Dorf ist tot und leer. Man hört keine Leute mehr. Kein Tanzen und Lachen... nur meine Spielsachen. Das sagten die Vögel vorher!"


_Die meisten WoW-Spieler werden die im Folgenden beschriebene Quest-Reihe sicherlich kennen. Sie ist vermutlich eine der beliebtesten und stimmungsvollsten im neuen Addon „Battle for Azeroth". Wer sie noch nicht kennt und noch spielen möchte, dem sei hiermit eine Spoiler-Warnung ausgesprochen. Aber natürlich sind auch sie wie alle anderen eingeladen, sich an meiner kleinen Fingerübung zu erfreuen. Möge das Gruseln beginnen._

 _Disclaimer: Natürlich sind wie immer alle Spielinhalte und Charaktere bis auf Rakscha nicht mein Eigentum, sondern gehören Blizzard Entertainment und die kriegen dann auch das Geld dafür. ^_~_

* * *

Drustvar. Allein der Klang des Namens reichte, um ein unbestimmtes Unbehagen in Rakscha zu wecken. Sie war noch nicht lange in diesem Teil der Inselwelt von Kul Tiras unterwegs, aber die nachtelfische Jägerin konnte bereits mit Sicherheit sagen, dass die finsteren Wälder und dunklen Schluchten nicht viel Gutes beherbergten. Etwas regte sich dort draußen zwischen den Bäumen, die wie bedrohliche Soldaten in den Himmel ragten und mit Klauenhänden nach ihr, ihrem Reittier und ihrem tierischen Begleiter zu greifen schienen, während sie an ihnen vorbei durch die Nacht eilten. Am Himmel lagen die Wolken in Fetzen und schoben sich immer wieder vor den Mond, dessen bleiches Licht nicht unter das dichte Blätterdach vorzudringen vermochte.

Der weiße Fuchs Kitsune, der einige Schritte vorausgeeilt war, um die Lage auszukundschaften, blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen, als hätte er etwas gehört oder gewittert. Rakscha ließ den gerüsteten, grauen Reittiger, den sie seit ihrer Reise nach Pandaria ihr Eigen nannte, ebenfalls anhalten. Auch die große Raubkatze schlug nervös mit dem Schwanz und ließ den Kopf in alle Richtungen pendeln, als suche sie etwas. Aus Kitsunes Kehle drang ein leises, kehliges Knurren.

Rakscha stellte die langen Ohren auf und lauschte. Die Nachtelfe war sich sicher, dass auch sie etwas gehört hatte, doch jetzt vernahm man wieder nur den Wind, der zwischen den Stämmen umherstrich und die schwarzen Blätter zum Rascheln brachte. Rakschas leuchtende Augen glitten unruhig umher. Sie konnte die Verderbnis der Wälder förmlich spüren, schmecken, riechen. Das hier war anders als die Übel, die sie bisher erlebt hatte.

Sie kannte die Verderbnis der Brennenden Legion zur Genüge. Heiß, brennend und stechend waren die dämonischen Kräfte, die überall in ganz Azeroth für Tod, Vernichtung und Chaos gesorgt hatten. Der schwefellastige Gestank der Dämonen konnte einem ebenso den Atem rauben wie der der faulenden Untoten. Sie kannte auch den Geschmack der arkanen Magie. Klar, spitz, eiskalt oder glühendheiß ließ er die Haut der Nachtelfe prickeln und sorgte dafür, dass sich ihre Nackenhaare sträubten. Aber das hier...das hier war anders. Klebrig, finster, wider die Natur und doch aus ihr hervorgegangen. Hexenwerk hatten die Leute aus Fallhafen es genannt. Es befiel sämtliche Lebewesen, egal ob Mensch oder Tier, und brachte etwas anderes, etwas Dunkles zum Vorschein. Wie eine Krankheit sickerte es durch sämtliche Winkel und Ritzen und höhlte die Lebewesen von innen aus, bis nur noch das Böse zurückblieb.

Die Nachtelfe schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte die hinter ihr liegende Stadt und ihre Bewohner von dem dunklen Fluch der Hexe befreit, die sie in ihren Bann geschlagen hatte. Jetzt war sie auf dem Weg, um nach Luzilla Kronsteig, der Erbin des Hauses Kronsteig, zu suchen. Im Hafen von Boralus wartete man seit langem vergeblich auf eine Nachricht von den Herrschern dieses Landstrichs, die bei den letzten Ratstreffen mit Abwesenheit geglänzt hatten. Rakscha war ausgesandt worden, um diese Tatsache zu untersuchen, und dabei auf ein Gebiet gestoßen, in dem dunkle Mächte im Verborgenen wirkten. Der Weg, den der Bürgermeister von Fallhafen ihr nach seiner Erlösung gewiesen hatte, führte sie weiter in das Landesinnere mitten hinein in einen der schwarzen Wälder, dessen Feindseligkeit die Nachtelfe frösteln ließen.

Über Rakschas Kopf bewegte sich etwas. Als sie hinauf sah, konnte sie zwischen den Zweigen einen weiteren finsteren Talisman erkennen. Diese Gebilde aus Holz, Federn und Knochen hatten überall rund um Fallhafen in den Büschen und Bäumen gehangen. Sie dienten dazu, die dunkle Magie der Hexe zu kanalisieren. Ohne lange zu überlegen, nahm sie einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, legte an und holte das pendelnde Kleinod mit einem gezielten Schuss aus dem Baum. Mit einem misstönenden Laut, der mehr als ein einfaches Klappern war, fiel es zu Boden. Kitsune roch an dem verhexten Ding und nieste, bevor er mit den Hinterpfoten Sand darüber scharrte. Halbwegs zufrieden trabte er wieder an Rakschas Seite. Sie beugte sich herunter und kraulte den Fuchs zwischen den Ohren.

„Wir müssen wachsam sein", sagte sie. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Frau, die wir in der Hütte außerhalb Fallhafens zur Strecke gebracht haben, die letzte Hexe war, die wir hier in Drustvar zu sehen bekommen."

Kitsune knurrte zustimmend und stellte erneut die Ohren auf. Irgendetwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Rakscha richtete sich auf und spähte durch die schattenhaften Umrisse der Bäume. Langsam ließ sie den Tiger antraben und drang weiter in das Dickicht vor. Kurze Zeit später lichtete sich das Unterholz und gab den Blick auf einige Häuser frei. Der Ort, das wusste Rakscha sofort mit untrüglicher Sicherheit, war verlassen, wenngleich auch noch nicht lange. Der leicht süßliche Geruch nach Blut und beginnender Verwesung sowie die Anwesenheit unzähliger, aasfressender Rabenvögel war ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür. Mit Abscheu betrachtete Rakscha die gefiederten, schwarzen Tiere, die mit Keckern und Zanken über einen am Boden liegenden Haufen herfielen, der einmal ein Tier oder sogar ein Mensch gewesen sein mochte. Weiter hinten sah sie im Schatten eines Hauses die Umrisse zweier Wölfe, die sich ebenfalls über einen Kadaver hermachten. In diesem Fall handelte es sich um ein Schwein, dessen aufgeblähter Leib den Raubtieren als Nahrung diente. Natürlich achtete sie als Nachtelfe die Gesetze der Natur von Fressen und Gefressenwerden, aber das, was hier geschehen war, hatte nichts mit dem normalen Kreislauf des Lebens zu tun. Dieses Massaker war nicht natürlichen Ursprungs.

Sie wendete ihr Reittier und wollte gerade einen großen Bogen um die Siedlung reiten, als sie plötzlich etwas vernahm, das so gar nicht zu der düsteren Kulisse passte. Es war eine helle, fröhlich Stimme, die munter vor sich hin sang. Ein glockenhelles Lachen folgte, bevor das Lied erneut begann. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ließ Rakscha ihren Tiger in die Richtung der Kinderstimme voran schreiten.

Auf einem leeren Platz vor einem Haus hüpfte ein kleines, blondes Mädchen im Kreis herum. Jetzt, wo sie näherkam, konnte die Jägerin auch die Worte verstehen:

„ _Unser Dorf ist tot und leer._

 _Man hört keine Leute mehr._

 _Kein Tanzen und Lachen..._

 _nur meine Spielsachen._

 _Das sagten die Vögel vorher!_ "

Als das Mädchen Rakscha erblickte, blieb sie stehen und musterte sie aus großen, blauen Augen.

„Ihr seid nicht von hier", stellte es fest. „Alle, die im Dorf gelebt haben, sind verschwunden. Es ist niemand mehr da, der mit mir spielt. Aber Ihr werdet doch mit mir spielen, oder?"

Das Mädchen legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und sah die Jägerin bittend an. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Grauen, das sie gesehen hatte, die Kleine vollkommen verstört. Ein Menschenkind allein draußen im Wald...das war nicht normal. Hätte es sich um eine junge Nachtelfe gehandelt, hätte Rakscha sich nicht besonders gewundert und darauf vertraut, dass das Kind sich zu helfen wusste. Aber dieses Menschenmädchen hier allein zurückzulassen, würde vermutlich ihr Todesurteil bedeuten. Die Aasfresser würden irgendwann nach neuer Beute suchen und ein wehrloses Kind würde den hungrigen Wölfen nicht lange entkommen können.

Die Nachtelfe ließ sich vom Rücken ihres Tigers gleiten. „Wie heißt du?", fragte sie und ging vor dem Kind in die Knie.

„Annecke. Annecke Lehman", antwortete die Kleine und sah Rakscha weiterhin urverwandt an. „Spielst du jetzt mit mir? Die anderen sind alle fortgelaufen."

Diese Worte ließen die Jägerin aufhorchen. Womöglich waren einige der Dorfbewohner geflohen und versteckten sich jetzt in den Wäldern oder im nächsten Dorf. Wahrscheinlich war es am klügsten, wenn sie das Kind mitnahm und es bei einem von ihnen ablieferte. Es nach Fallhaven zurückzubringen, war keine Option, da ihre Mission eigentlich keinen weiteren Aufschub duldete.

„Natürlich", sagte sie daher und lächelte ein wenig, aber nicht zu sehr, sodass ihre spitzen Eckzähne verborgen blieben. Die Bewohner von Kul Tiras reagierten manchmal etwas seltsam darauf. „Wir werden jetzt spielen, du und ich. Und zwar Verstecken: Die anderen Dorfbewohner haben sich versteckt und wir müssen sie suchen. Hilfst du mir dabei?"

Das Mädchen legte die Stirn in Falten. „Das hört sich nach einem schönen Spiel an", sagte sie nach einigem Nachdenken. „Aber zuerst möchte ich noch mein Lieblingsspiel spielen. Kennst Ihr es? Es heißt _Teestunde_."

Für einen Augenblick war Rakscha versucht, die Kleine einfach zu packen und über den Sattelknauf geworfen aus dem Dorf zu schleifen. Sie hatte keine Zeit für alberne Spielchen und die Rettung des Mädchen kostete sie ohnehin zu viel Zeit. Allerdings fürchtete sie, dass das Kind dies nicht ohne Gegenwehr geschehen lassen würde. Und wer wusste schon, was die spitzen Schreie eines kleinen Mädchens noch aus den Wäldern locken würden.

„Also schön", seufzte sie. „Spielen wir Teestunde."

Annecke klatschte in die Hände. „Oh fein! Aber zuerst müssen wir noch die anderen Gäste finden. Ohne sie können wir unmöglich anfangen. Rüsselchen, Herr Leckermaul und Bürgermeister Stricks müssen unbedingt zum Tee kommen."

„Aber natürlich", antwortete Rakscha, während sie innerlich mit den Augen rollte. Jetzt würde sie also auch noch die Spielzeuge des Mädchens suchen müssen.

„Juhu!", jubelte Annecke wieder. „Das wird die beste Teeparty aller Zeiten. Ich glaube, ich habe die anderen Gäste im Dorf gesehen. Wir müssen sie suchen. Los kommt!"

Das kleine Mädchen lief mit wieselartiger Geschwindigkeit in die Nacht hinein, sodass Rakscha einige Mühe hatte, ihr zu folgen. Es stand außer Frage, dass mit dem Kind etwas nicht stimmte. Dass es sich so selbstverständlich durch den verlassenen Ort bewegte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass ihr Verstand bereits Schaden genommen hatte. Mit etwas Glück würde sie beim Anblick ihrer Spielzeuge endlich weinend zusammenbrechen und der Jägerin so die Gelegenheit geben, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Sie kamen zu einem Haus, in dessen Inneren noch ein Feuer brannte. War das hier das Zuhause des Mädchens? Hatte sie weiterhin ihre heimischen Pflichten erfüllt, während um sie herum, das Böse seine Klauen nach ihrem Dorf ausstreckte?

Vorsichtig trat Rakscha auf die Veranda des Hauses und spähte in das Innere. Sofort stieg ihr der strenge Raubtiergeruch in die Nase, den nicht einmal das durchdringende Aroma des brennenden Kaminfeuers übertünchen konnte. In einer Ecke des Raumes lag ein riesiger, schwarzer Wolf und schlief. Seinem vorgewölbten Bauch nach zu urteilen, hatte er vor seinem Nickerchen üppig zu Abend gegessen. Die Reste seiner Mahlzeit bildetet einen schmierigen, roten Film auf den Holzdielen des sonst so sauber geschrubbten Fußbodens. Inmitten der Blutlache lag ein kleiner, ebenfalls mit roten Sprenkeln übersäter Stoffelefant. Als Annecke ihn erblickte, stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften.

„Rüsselchen! Du weißt doch, dass Tante Maria dich nicht im Haus haben will. Du machst alles schmutzig!"

Noch bevor Rakscha sie daran hindern konnte, stürmte das Kind hinein und drückte das blutbefleckte Stofftier an ihre Brust. Der Wolf in der Ecke bewegte bereits die Ohren und seine Positur verriet Rakscha, dass er kurz davor war, aus seinem Schlummer zu erwachsen. Entschieden griff sie nach Anneckes Hand und zog sie wieder nach draußen.

„Tu das nie wieder", herrschte sie die Kleine an. „Ab jetzt werde ich die anderen Gäste holen, verstanden?"

Das blonde Mädchen sah sie von unten herauf an und lächelte, während sie den Stoffelefanten streichelte.

„Aber sicher doch", erwiderte sie und stellte sich brav an Rakschas Seite. Die Jägerin unterdrückte ein Schnauben und schlich weiter in den Ort hinein.

Sie kamen wieder an die Stelle, an der die zwei Wölfe das Schwein zerlegt hatten. Von den Räubern war inzwischen keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Dafür hatten sich mehrere Raben auf den zerfetzten Überresten des Kadavers niedergelassen und hackten und schluckten gierig, was die großen Raubtiere übrig gelassen hatten. Beim Näherkommen erblickte Rakscha zwei weitere, tote Schweine, die mit heraushängender Zunge und herausgerissenen Gedärmen im Dreck lagen. Ihre milchig trüben Augen starrten anklagend ins Leere.

Annecke betrachtete interessiert das Gehege. „Herr Hagendorn hat die Hündchen immer von seinen Tieren weggejagt. Aber jetzt kriegen die Hunde endlich Fresschen!"

Rakscha ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Anscheinend war das Kind wirklich nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf. Sein Verstand hatte sich aus der Realität zurückgezogen und eine neue, friedlichere Welt geschaffen. Die Jägerin hatte nicht vor, ihr diese zu nehmen, wenn es ihren Ziel diente, diese Aufgabe möglichst bald hinter sich zu bringen.

Sie trat in den Schweinekoben und griff nach einem weiteren Plüschtier, das halb verborgen im Schlamm neben einem Schweinekadaver steckte. Es war ein Raptor, dessen ehemals roter Stoffkörper jetzt vor Dreck und Unrat starrte.

„Oh, Herr Leckermaul, du warst aber hungrig, hm?", lachte Annecke und wies auf das angefressene Schwein. „Na gut, gehen wir. Es wird Zeit für den Tee."

Sie nahm den Raptor von Rakscha entgegen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Es fehlt nur noch einer, dann haben wir alle Gäste zusammen."

Plötzlich stellt Kitsune, der bis dahin nur neben Rakscha hergelaufen war, die Ohren auf. Ein helles Knurren kam aus seiner Kehle. Ein Knurren, das kurz darauf von einem tiefen Grollen beantwortet wurde. Instinktiv griff Rakscha nach ihrem Bogen und hatte einen Pfeil auf der Sehne liegen, noch bevor der Wolf sich aus den Schatten geschält hatte.

Die Bestie war riesig und in ihren Augen loderte ein dunkles Feuer, das weit über den normalen Blutdurst eines hungrigen Raubtieres hinausging. Und selbst, als der monströse Wolf vollends auf den mittlerweile mondbeschienenen Platz heraus getreten war, schienen die Schatten weiterhin seinen Körper zu umwogen. Erneut drang ein dunkles Knurren aus ihrer Kehle.

„Seht mal, da ist ja einer der süßen Kuschelwuschel", rief Annecke entzückt. „Er sieht hungrig aus, Meint ihr, wir sollten ihm etwas zu fressen geben?"

Rakscha antwortete nicht. Sie spannte die Sehne des Bogens und gab Kitsune ein unauffälliges Zeichen, sich bereit zu halten. In dem Moment, als der Wolf auf sie losstürzte, ließ Rakscha den Pfeil von der Sehne fliegen. Ein weißer Schatten folgte dem Geschoss und kurz darauf hing Kitsune dem Schattenwolf an der Kehle. Der knurrte und schüttelte sich. Seine gewaltigen Kiefer schnappten nach dem gefiederten Schaft, der sich tief in seine Flanke gebohrt hatte. Die Jägerin zögerte nicht, legte schnell einen weiteren Pfeil an und schoss. Sie traf den Wolf direkt zwischen die Augen.

Das dunkle Licht im Blick des Wolfes erlosch, während Kitsune den zuckenden Körper am Boden festhielt und erst auf Rakschas Befehl hin von seiner Beute abließ. Der Fuchs leckte ich über die Schnauze, an der dunkles Blut klebte.

Annecke musterte ihn interessiert. „Wird Euer Hundchen jetzt auch fressen?", fragte sie unschuldig.

Rakscha schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat bereits zu Abend gegessen. Und jetzt komm, wir müssen den Bürgermeister finden."

Bürgermeister Stricks war, wie sich kurz darauf herausstellte, eine aus Lumpen zusammengenähte Puppe, die auf der Treppe eines Hauses ganz in der Nähe lag. Die Tür des Gebäudes hing schief in den Angeln und im Inneren glaubte Rakscha, einen am Boden liegenden Körper ausmachen zu können. Die Knopfaugen der Puppe stierten leblos in den Nachthimmel.

Annecke zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und drohte der Puppe mit dem Finger. „Böser Bürgermeister Stricks. Läuft immer vor seiner Verantwortung für die Dorfbewohner weg." Sie zog die Lippen in die Breite und meinte dann selbstzufrieden. „Ha, jetzt läufst du nicht mehr."

Sie sah zu Rakscha auf und lächelte. „Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr mir geholfen habt. Das wird jetzt wirklich die beste Teeparty aller Zeiten. Aber ein Gast fehlt uns noch. Der allerwichtigste. Wir müssen noch Schmuserchen finden! Er treibt sich furchtbar gern im Wald herum. Ich wette, dass wir ihn dort finden werden."

Noch bevor Rakscha reagieren konnte, hatte Annecke ihr die Puppe aus der Hand gerissen und eilte in weiten Sprüngen von ihr fort.

„Schmuserchen liebt den Wald. Ich sehe nach, dass die Hunde ihn auch nicht geholt haben", hörte Rakscha sie noch rufen, bevor das Mädchen zwischen den Häusern verschwunden war. Rakscha fluchte leise vor sich hin. Wenn Annecke allein in den Wald lief, würden die „Hunde" sie mit Sicherheit erwischen. Das konnte sie unmöglich zulassen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schulterte sie ihren Bogen und schwang sich auf den Rücken ihres Reittigers.

Die Jägerin und ihre tierischen Begleiter erreichten den Rand des Dorfes, hinter dem sich erneut der undurchdringliche Wald erstreckte. Etwas wie ein Flüstern hing zwischen den Bäumen und die Augen der neugierigen Raben schienen nicht das Einzige zu sein, das sie beobachtete. Irgendetwas dort draußen lauerte auf sie.

„Elune wache über uns", murmelte die Jägerin, als sie den Tiger in Richtung Waldrand lenkte. „Was immer auf diesen Pfaden wandelt, es ist uns nicht wohlgesonnen. Aber wir werden uns nicht so einfach geschlagen geben. Tor ilisar'thera'nal!"

Rakscha wollte gerade dem Tiger die Sporen geben, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Schneller als das menschliche Auge hätte folgen können, hatte sie bereits wieder einen Pfeil auf der Sehne und zielte auf den neuen Feind. Ihrer Bewegung folgte ein Fauchen und dann sah sie plötzlich in das mürrisch dreinblickende Gesicht einer großen, schwarz-weiß gezeichneten Hauskatze, die neben einem zu Boden gefallenen Rucksack kauerte. Um sie herum war der Inhalt der Tasche verteilt. Es handelte sich zum größten Teil um Bücher und Pergamentrollen. Allerdings hatte der Besitzer der Tasche offensichtlich auch sein Abendbrot mit sich herumgetragen, denn die Katze schluckte gerade die letzten Reste eines toten Fisches herunter, von dem jetzt nur noch die Gräte übrig geblieben war.

 _Das muss Schmuserchen sein_ , schoss es Rakscha durch den Kopf, während sie dem Tiger und Kitsune bedeutete zurückzubleiben und langsam auf die immer noch fauchende Katze zuging. Das Tier schlug mit dem Schwanz, den es dick aufgeplustert hatte. Rakscha war sich sicher, noch nie so ein hässliches und fettes Tier gesehen zu haben. Sie ähnelte weniger einem der schlanken Jäger, von denen die domestizierten Katzen abstammten, als vielmehr einer Kröte oder gar einem dieser verwöhnten Schoßhunde mit den platt gedrückten Nasen, die vor Kurzatmigkeit kaum zwei hundert Meter rennen konnten, ohne dabei völlig außer Puste zu kommen. Elune allein wusste, was die Menschen sich dabei gedacht hatten, diese zu züchten.

„Schmuserchen", rief die Jägerin jetzt mit schmeichelnder Stimme. Die Katze hörte auf mit dem Schwanz zu schlagen und sah sie misstrauisch an. Langsam streckte Rakscha die Hand aus und die Nase der Katze näherte sich ihren Fingern. Sie schnupperte daran und begann dann, ihren fetten Kopf an Rakschas Fingerspitzen zu reiben. Dabei schnurrte sie wie eine arthritische Nähmaschine.

„Ja, bist eine feine", säuselte Rakscha in Imitation dessen, was sie von den Menschen oft hörte, wenn diese mit ihren Haustieren sprachen. Sie nahm die Katze hoch und wollte sich schon abwenden, als ihr Blick auf das Buch fiel, neben dem Schmuserchen gesessen hatte. Um besser lesen zu können, setzte Rakscha die Katze noch einmal zu Boden und blätterte die Seiten durch. Es war eine Liste von Namen, die jedoch fast alle durchgestrichen waren. Anscheinend war es so etwas wie ein Einwohnerverzeichnis des Ortes.

Plötzlich war aus dem nahen Wald ein Krachen zu hören. Erschrocken maunzte Schmuserchen auf und rannte wie von wilden Hunden gehetzt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Rakscha fluchte und wollte der Katze nachsetzen, da war es bereits zu spät. Der Wald hatte das Tier verschluckt. Für Rakscha bestand jetzt kein Zweifel mehr. Diese Katze war nicht nur zu fett und hässlich, sie war auch noch ausnehmend dumm. Außerdem fehlte weiterhin jede Spur von Annecke. Aber wenn dieses Verzeichnis Recht hatte, gab es vielleicht Hoffnung, doch noch einige Bewohners des Dorfes ausfindig zu machen, das sie dank des Buchs jetzt als Schluchtbach identifizieren konnte. Möglicherweise konnte einer von ihnen der Jägerin dabei helfen, das kleine Mädchen in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Kurzentschlossen steckte Rakscha das Buch ein und schwang sich wieder auf den Rücken des Tigers.

Das Gefühl, von unsichtbaren Augen beobachtet zu werden, wurde immer drängender, je weiter sie in den Wald hinein ritten. Irgendwo im Unterholz konnte man Tiere hören, die sie aber nie zu Gesicht bekamen. Erst, als sie auf einer Lichtung ankamen, sah Rakscha ganz in der Nähe drei Ricken äsen. Sie bedeutete Kitsune, sich still zu verhalten, und richtete sich geräuschlos im Sattel auf, um besser sehen zu können. Was sie sah, ließ selbst die nicht eben zimperliche Jägerin erschaudern. Sie hatte schon Rehe gesehen, die durch die dämonischen Mächte halb wahnsinnig geworden waren. Sie hatte schon untote Rehe gesehen, denen nicht nur die Rippen durch das Fell stachen, sondern denen das faulende Fleisch in Fetzen von den Knochen hing und deren unstete Augen wie unheilige Leuchtfeuer in der Dunkelheit gestrahlt hatten. Aber Rehe, die sich mit ihren Zähnen große Fleischbrocken aus einem Wolfskadaver rissen, so etwas hatte selbst sie noch nicht erblicken müssen. Diese sonst so friedvollen Geschöpfe, ein Sinnbild für Ruhe und Sanftmut, waren zu mordenden Bestien geworden, denen das Blut vom Maul tropfte, wenn sie den Kopf hoben, als würden sie wie sonst auch in alle Richtungen sichern. Rakscha konnte sich hingegen des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass diese Rehe nicht nach Feinden, sondern nach neuen Opfern Ausschau hielten.

Langsam und hastige Bewegungen vermeidend ließ die Jägerin ihren Tiger langsam rückwärts gehen. Sie schrak zusammen, als etwas unter den Pfoten der großen Katze klirrte. Mit einem schnellen Blick versicherte sie sich, dass die blutrünstigen Ricken sie nicht gehört hatten. Wie auf Kommando trat jetzt auch noch ein Hirsch aus dem Wald. Auch seine Schnauze war dunkel von vergossenem Blut und auf den Spitzen seines Geweih steckten blutige Brocken, bei denen es sich um Teile seiner Beute oder um kleinere Tiere handeln mochte. Rakscha hatte das Gefühl, seinen mordlüsternen Blick auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Die Dunkelheit in seinen Augen ließ die Nachtelfe auch noch über die großes Distanz hinweg frösteln. Sie schluckte, glitt vom Rücken des Tigers und ließ sich neben ihm ins Gras sinken. Unter seiner Pfote fand sie eine Axt. Der Stiel war geborsten, aber im verbleibenden Holz konnte sie die Worte S _.Hagendorn_ lesen.

Raben flogen krächzend über ihr auf und ihr war, als hörte sie Anneckes Stimme, die leise aufsagte:

„ _Der gute Bauer Samuel,_

 _für sein Vieh tat er das seine._

 _Doch nun hat ihn der Wald geholt -_

 _wer nährt jetzt nur die Schweine?_ "

Rakscha ließ die Axt fallen, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Zu sagen, dass es hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte die Jägerin, ob sie dem verfluchten Wald nicht einfach den Rücken zudrehen sollte, aber immerhin hatte sie noch zwei Namen auf ihrer Liste. Zwei Menschen, die irgendwo in diesem Wald vielleicht noch auf Rettung hofften. Und dann war da noch Annecke... Nein, sie konnte es nicht verantworten, jetzt zu gehen. Nicht, bevor sie wusste, was hier vor sich ging.

So leise wie möglich zog sich die Jägerin wieder in das Unterholz zurück. Sie überlegte. Wenn sie in einem Wald voller verrückt gewordener Tiere und böser Zauber unterwegs wäre, würde sie sich einen Ort suchen, der leicht zu verteidigen war und gute Rückendeckung bot. Ihre Augen wurden schmal, als sie an einem der Bäume empor schaute. Vielleicht war es hilfreich, sich von weiter oben einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Ohne einen verräterischen Laut von sich zu geben, erklomm Rakscha die ersten Äste und schwang sich dann weiter in Richtung Baumkrone nach oben. Die Tatsache, dass sie als Angehörige ihres Volkes auch im Dunkeln hervorragend sehen konnte, kam ihr jetzt zugute, als sie in die schier undurchdringlich wirkende Dunkelheit starrte. Als die Wolken auch nur ein winziges bisschen des Mondlichts durchließen, konnte sie ganz in der Nähe eine Erhebung ausmachen, die so aussah, als würde sie einen oder mehrere Felsvorsprünge beherbergen, groß genug, um sich darin zu verstecken. Schnell ließ sie sich wieder zu Boden gleiten und führte Kitsune und den Reittiger in die anvisierte Richtung.

Am Fuß des Felsens angekommen, musste sie feststellen, dass auch dort eine Gruppe mörderisches Rotwild lagerte. Sie waren fett und vollgefressen und lagen wiederkäuend auf der Seite. Ein Anblick, der Rakschas Magen zum Rebellieren brachte, als ihr klarwurde, _was_ die Tiere gerade zum zweiten Mal kauten. Leise gab sie ihren beiden Begleitern ein Zeichen, sich zur anderen Seite der Felsformation zu schleichen. Dort war der Anstieg steiler und erforderte einiges Geschick, bevor sie sich schließlich auf einer kleinen Anhöhe wiederfanden. Wie gehofft, befand sich im Inneren des Felsens eine Höhle. Rakscha wollte gerade hineinschlüpfen, als sie von oben einen schrillen Pfiff und mehrfaches Flügelschlagen hörte. Wie auf Kommando stürzten mehrere Raubvögel auf sie zu. Die Jägerin riss die Arme hoch, um ihre Augen zu schützen, als sich schon messerscharfe Krallen in ihren Unterarm bohrten. Der Falke, der sich an ihr festklammerte, hackte und kreischte wie von Sinnen auf sie ein. Sie spürte, wie Blut über ihren Arm nach unten lief. Das Gebaren des Tieres ging weit über das hinaus, was ein normaler Vogel zur Verteidigung seines Nestes zeigte. Offensichtlich waren auch die Greifvögel Opfer des Fluches geworden, der über der Landschaft lag.

Mit einem wilden Fauchen stürzte sich der bis dahin so zahm wirkende Tiger auf die kreischende Schar und seine gewaltigen Tatzen holten einen der besessenen Greifvögel nach dem anderen vom Himmel, bis schließlich nur noch der Vogel übrig war, der sich an Rakschas Arm festgekrallt hatte. Mit einem beherzten Griff erwischte die Jägerin das tobende Tier schließlich am Hals, ohne einen Finger zu verlieren, und brach ihm kurzerhand das Genick. Aber selbst im Tod wollte der Falke seine Beute nicht loslassen und sie musste jede seiner Krallen einzeln aus ihrem Arm entfernen.

Rakscha sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie sah, wie übel der Vogel sie zugerichtet hatte. Mit dem Anblick des geschundenen Fleisches kamen die Schmerzen, die die Jägerin für einen Augenblick schwindeln ließen. Sie musste diese Wunde versorgen, bevor sie weiter suchte.

„Bewach den Eingang!", wies Rakscha den Tiger an, während sie mit Kitsune in das Innere der Höhle vordrang. Sie holte einige Kräuter aus dem Beutel an ihrem Gürtel, steckte sie in den Mund und kaute alles zu einer grünlichen Paste durch, die sie auf die Wunden schmierte. Anschließend entnahm sie ihrem Rucksack einige Stoffstreifen und verband die Wunde, so gut ihr das mit einem Arm möglich war. Erst, als das Brennen der tiefen Kratzer nachließ, sah sie sich in der Lage, ihre Umgebung weiter zu erkunden.

Die Höhle war nicht besonders groß und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Jägerin an ihrem äußersten Ende die Leiche eines Mannes entdeckte. Er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten, aber Rakscha musste ihn nicht herumdrehen, um zu wissen, dass sie ihn anhand seiner Gesichtszüge nicht mehr würde identifizieren können. Die verfluchten Greifvögel hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Stattdessen machte sie sich daran, seine Taschen zu durchsuchen und wurde kurz darauf fündig. Eilig entfaltete sie den Brief, der zusammengeknüllt in seiner Westentasche gesteckt hatte, und begann zu lesen:

 _Meine liebste Maria,_

 _bitte komm zurück nach Hause. Robin fragt immer wieder, wo du bist. Was soll ich ihm sagen? Dass seine Mutter in den Wald rannte, um wer weiß was zu tun? Wir vermissen dich, meine Liebe. Unser Haus ist nicht mehr, was es einst war. Ich bitte dich, komm zurück zu uns._

 _In Liebe, Jonathan_

„Das klärt dann wohl, wen wir hier vor uns haben", sagte Rakscha leise zu Kitsune. „Es muss sich um Jonathan Hayen handeln, einen der zwei verbleibenden Namen auf der Liste."

Sie wollte noch etwas anfügen, als plötzlich wieder Anneckes Stimme durch die Höhle wehte:

„ _Herrn Hayens Seele, sagt man,_

 _war gütig und auch zart,_

 _Wie tragisch, dass sein Herz_

 _der Hexe Opfer ward."_

Ein schadenfrohes Kichern folgte den Sätzen, das Rakschas Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die Leiche und eine böse Vorahnung überkam sie. Trotzdem kniete sie sich zu dem gesichtslosen Leichnam und drehte ihn herum. In seiner Brust prangte eine große, offene Wunde an der Stelle, wo sich sein Herz befunden hatte. Man hatte es herausgerissen.

„Was in Elunes Namen geht hier nur vor", murmelte Rakscha halblaut vor sich hin. „Und dann dieser Brief...warum hat Maria Hayen ihre Familie verlassen, um in den Wald zu gehen? Was hat sie dort gemacht?"

Rakscha strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte. Das Rätsel um die vielen Toten und die behexten Tiere war schwieriger zu lösen, als sie gedacht hatte. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihr blieb, war weiter nach Spuren von Maria zu suchen. Vielleicht würde sich dort ein weiterer Hinweis finden.

Die Jägerin ließ nun äußerste Vorsicht walten, während sie mit den beiden Tieren durch den nächtlichen Wald pirschte. Immer wieder mussten sie Umwege gehen, weil hexverrückte Hirschkühe in abnormen und wahnsinnig wirkenden Sprüngen durch das Unterholz jagten. Einmal erklang ein Jaulen ganz in der Nähe, das kurz darauf in ein schmerzerfülltes Winseln überging. Anscheinend hatte eine der Ricken einen weiteren Wolf erwischt. Rakscha meinte sogar das Geräusch zu hören, mit dem der Wolfsschädel unter den Hufen des verrückten Rehs brach. Die anschließenden Fraßgeräusche ließen sie schwer gegen die aufkommende Übelkeit anschlucken.

Sie warf einen hasserfüllten Blick auf einen weiteren der aus Weidenästen, Federn und Tierknochen zusammengesetzten Altäre, die überall im Wald verstreut waren. Sie musste bereits ein Dutzend dieser Gebilde zerstört haben und mindestens doppelt so viele der kleineren Talismane, die zwischen den Ästen der Bäume hingen. Und doch fanden sie immer wieder neue Hinterlassenschaften der Hexe, die hierfür verantwortlich war. Oder vielmehr der Hexen. Rakscha glaubte längst nicht mehr daran, dass dies das Werk einer einzigen Frau sein konnte.

Die Jägerin und ihre Begleiter machten Halt, als vor ihnen ein merkwürdiges Rumpeln zu hören war. Es klang, als würde Stein auf Stein gerieben. Konnte es hier mitten im Wald eine Mühle geben?

„Du bleibst hier", sagte sie zu dem Tiger, der sich gehorsam au die Hinterpfoten setzte, um ihre Rückkehr abzuwarten. Lautlos schlichen Rakscha und Kitsune vorwärts.

Am Rand eines Felsplateaus kauerten sie sich in den Schatten und spähten aus dem schützenden Blätterdach heraus auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot. Die mahlenden Geräusche, die sie gehört hatten, stammten von einem Steinelementar. Das Wesen glitt knirschend und rumpelnd über die felsige Oberfläche, als würde er etwas suchen. Oder etwas bewachen.

„Ein Wächterelementar", sagte Rakscha mehr zu sich selbst. „Ich frage mich, was er hier tut. Ich kann nichts erkennen, das sich zu schützen lohnen würde. Es sei denn..." Die Jägerin warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf die Felsen zu ihren Füßen. „Es sei denn, das, was er bewacht, befindet sich unterhalb der Oberfläche. Eine weitere Höhle!"

Sie gab Kitsune ein Zeichen zum Rückzug und nahm anschließend zusammen mit ihm einen schmalen Pfad, der sie zum Fuß der Felsen führte. Tatsächlich gab es dort eine Öffnung im Stein. Rakscha wollte gerade hineingehen, als der weiße Fuchs zu knurren begann. Sofort verharrte die Jägerin in ihrer Position und verschmolz mit den Schatten.

Zunächst geschah nichts, bis Rakscha plötzlich eine Bewegung am Höhleneingang wahrnahm. Eine niedliche, flauschige Kreatur mit putzigen, pelzigen Pfoten, langen, beweglichen Ohren und einer kleinen, unentwegt zuckenden Nase schob sich aus dem Inneren der Felsen. Es war ein kleines, weißes Häschen, dessen Anblick sicherlich viele in Verzücken versetzt hätte. Wären da nicht die verräterischen Blutspuren rund um die Schnauze des possierlichen Tierchens gewesen. Es bleckte ein Paar erstaunliche spitzer Zähne und stieß eine Art Lockruf aus. Sofort wuselte noch ein gutes, halbes Dutzend weiterer Monsterhäschen aus dem Höhleneingang. Sie ergossen sich als tödliche, pelzige Flut auf den Waldboden und begannen, in alle Richtungen davon zu laufen.

Kitsune ließ ein Knurren hören und machte einen Sprung nach vorn. Die davonlaufenden Hasen hatten offensichtlich seinen Jagdtrieb entfacht. Die Blätter unter den schlanken Pfoten des Fuchses raschelten, noch bevor Rakscha ihm einen Befehl zum Rückzug geben konnte. Die Bewegung der Häschen stoppte und die kleinen Pelztiere drehten sich wie auf Befehl zu ihnen herum. Hungrige Augen richteten sich auf den weißen Fuchs, dessen Fell gerade in diesem Augenblick durch einen verirrten Mondstrahl in ein helles Licht getaucht wurde. Unsicher wich Kitsune einen Schritt zurück. Ein ein wenig kläglich klingender Laut entwich der Kehle des Raubtiers, das sich jetzt in der ungewohnten Position als Beute vorfand.

Eines der Häschen, es musste dasjenige sein, das zuallererst aus der Höhle gekommen war, hoppelte in die Mitte der Meute und erhob sich auf die Hinterpfoten. In seinen dunklen Knopfaugen stand der Drang zu Töten so klar geschrieben, das es Rakscha kalt den Rücken herunter lief. Wie von selbst glitten ihre Finger in Richtung Bogen.

Als wäre das das Signal zum Angriff gewesen, setzten sich die Kaninchen in Bewegung. In ihrer Gier strauchelten und fielen sie übereinander und behinderten sich so am Fortkommen. Zwei der Tiere gingen sich gegenseitig an die Kehle und fielen als quiekender, kratzender, beißender Haufen zu Boden, wo sie von den Pfoten der nachströmenden Tiere zertrampelt wurden.

„Ash karath, Kistune!", bellte Rakscha den Angriffsbefehl und ließ gleichzeitig den ersten Pfeil von der Sehne fliegen. Er erwischte den Anführer der Hasen noch im Sprung, als er sich mit gebleckten Fangzähnen auf den weißen Fuchs hatte stürzen wollten. Ein fiependes Quieken beendete sein Leben, aber gleich darauf stürmten die nächsten Hasen nach. Ihre Zahl schien mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde zu wachsen. Rakscha legte an und schoss, legte erneut an und schoss wieder, doch schienen ihre Pfeile der Flut kaum Herr werden zu können. Immer neue Exemplare der blutrünstigen Pelztiere quollen aus Spalten und Höhlen und drangen auf sie ein. Schon begannen die Bewegungen des weißen Fuchses, der wie ein Derwisch unter den Angreifern gewütet hatte, zu erlahmen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie gegen die Übermacht unterliegen würden.

Da brach mit einem Mal ein brüllender, fauchender Schatten aus dem Unterholz hervor und mit einem gewaltigen Sprung landete der Tiger, den sie im Wald zurückgelassen hatten, inmitten der Häschen. Seine Pranken erwischten gleich drei der Tiere und schleuderten sie im hohen Bogen davon. Zwei weitere wurden gegen einen Baum geworfen und blieben reglos zu dessen Wurzeln liegen. Knirschend schlossen sich die Kiefer der großen Raubkatze um ein weiteres Häschen, während die an seinem Schwanz befestigte Klinge gleich vier oder fünf der pelzigen Gefahren das Leben kostete, als er sie mit großem Schwung durch die Luft sausen ließ. Rakscha biss die Zähne zusammen und bemühte sich, ihre tierischen Begleiter nach Kräften zu unterstützen.

Nur Minuten später, die der Jägerin wie Stunden vorkamen, war es endlich vorbei. Keine der pelzigen, kleinen Kreaturen bewegte sich noch. Stattdessen senkte sich eine unnatürliche Stille über die Lichtung, nur unterbrochen vom heftigen Atmen der Überlebenden. Ein überwältigender Blutgeruch schlug der Jägerin entgegen, jetzt, da die Gefahr vorbei war. Sie benetzte ihre trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge und spuckte aus, als sie merkte, dass auch an ihr überall Blut klebte. Die Spritzer des Gefechts hatten sie von oben bis unten besudelt und die beiden Tiere waren ebenfalls weit entfernt davon, ein Abbild von Sauberkeit zu sein. Rakscha war sofort klar, dass sie sich beeilen mussten. Der Geruch der frischen Beute würde schon bald neue Jäger und Aasfresser anziehen, wenngleich diese in diesem verrückten Wald auch weniger von den Tierarten sein würden, die man üblicherweise erwartete. Sie mussten sichten, was in der Höhle war, bevor ihnen der Rückweg versperrt wurde.

Eilig wies sie den Tiger an, am Höhleneingang Wache zu halten, und drang mit Kitsune an ihrer Seite in das Innere vor. Der weiße Fuchs humpelte ein wenig und ließ sich, kaum dass sie eine etwas breitete Stelle erreicht hatten, mit einem Jaulen auf die Seite sinken. Er begann seine Pfote zu lecken, wo ihn eines der Horror-Häschen erwischt hatte.

 _Hoffentlich entzündet sich die Wunde nicht_ , dachte Rakscha und beschloss, sich die Verletzung später noch anzusehen. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnte, war ein durchgedrehter Fuchs, der ihr mitten im Kampf in den Rücken fiel. Aber jetzt galt es erst einmal, das Geheimnis von Schluchtbach weiter zu erforschen.

Die Höhle, die vor ihr lag, war größer als die, in der sie Jonathan Hayne gefunden hatten. Mehrere der dunklen Talismane waren an Stecken befestigt und rund um einen zentralen Platz aufgestellt worden. In der Mitte prangte ein großer Pfahl, an dem die Haut eines riesigen Tieres aufgehängt worden war. Die gegerbte Oberfläche war mit allerlei Schriftzeichen und Symbolen bemalt worden und Rakscha war sich sicher, dass die rote Farbe, die dafür verwendet worden war, weder pflanzlichen noch mineralischen Ursprungs war. Auch die Flüssigkeit, die in einer steinernen Schale am Fuß des Pfahls aufgestellt worden war, enthielt offensichtlich den Lebenssaft etlicher unglücklicher Kreaturen. Die roten Pfotenabdrücke, die rund um die Schale den Boden verzierten, machten deutlich, was die wahnsinnig gewordenen Häschen hier drinnen gesucht hatten. Die klebrigen Ränder am Rand der Schale sprachen davon, dass sie einst voller gewesen war. Als die Jägerin nach oben blickte, sah sie schließlich direkt in die leeren Augenhöhlen eines gewaltigen Hirschschädels. In seinem Inneren war eine Kerze platziert worden, sodass die leblosen Knochen von einem unruhigen Flackern beseelt wurden, das sie unangenehm lebendig wirken ließen. Die Federn und Holzstücke, die an den Geweihenden baumelten, bewegten sich ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass hier drinnen keinerlei Luftzug herrschte. Der Anblick hatte etwas Bedrohliches, das mehr als alles andere dazu beitrug, dass sich die Nachtelfe jetzt eilig umsah.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Buch, das ein wenig abseits der Schale auf dem Boden lag. Es war verdreckt und die Seiten waren teilweise zerrissen, wo die Hasen in ihrer Blutgier darüber hinweg geschliddert waren. Trotzdem hob Rakscha es auf und blätterte darin herum. Die Seiten waren ausgebleicht, fleckig und größtenteils unleserlich. Ganz am Ende jedoch war ein Satz noch deutlich erkennbar: „Wir sind mit Schluchtbach fertig. Meine Schwestern und ich haben uns höhere Ziele gesteckt."

Es gab keinen Hinweis auf den Verfasser, doch hätte es nicht der geisterhaften Stimme Anneckes gebraucht, die kurz darauf durch den Raum wehte, um zu wissen, wessen Tagebuch die Jägerin da in Händen hielt.

„ _Frau Maria wandt' sich ab,_

 _was sie begehrt' war üble Macht._

 _Bracht' den Tod in unser Dorf_

 _und stürzt' den Wald in finstre Nacht._ "

Rakscha atmete hörbar aus. „Also war Maria Hayen tatsächlich eine Hexe. Allerdings scheinen sie und die anderen Hexen den Ort verlassen zu haben. Ich frage mich, wo sie hingegangen sind. Und warum ließen sie Annecke am Leben? All diese Fragen lassen sich unmöglich beantworten, wenn wir nicht einen der ehemaligen Bewohner von Schluchtbach ausfindig machen können. Lebendig wohlgemerkt, was wohl der schwierigste Teil der Aufgabe sein dürfte. Laut unserer Liste dürfte niemand mehr übrig sein."

Die Jägerin sah sich wieder in der Höhle um. Auf dem von den Hasen zertrampelten Boden war es unmöglich, noch irgendeine Spur von Maria oder irgendjemand sonst zu entdecken.  
„Wir müssen draußen nachsehen. Komm, Kitsune. Gehen wir."

Der mittlerweile fast wieder weiße Fuchs folgte ihr gehorsam und draußen trafen sie auf den Tiger, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls notdürftig von den Spuren des Kampfes gereinigt hatte. Suchend musterte Rakscha die Umgebung. Auch hier war der Boden zerwühlt, doch an einer Stelle konnte sie Fußabdrücke erkennen, die nicht von Tieren stammten. Sie ließ sich auf ein Knie sinken und fuhr prüfend mit dem Finger über die Spuren.

„Zwei Menschen", murmelte sie. „Der Größe und Tiefe der Spuren nach zu urteilen, handelt es sich um Frauen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es Mitglieder des Hexenzirkels waren. Dafür sind die Spuren nicht zentral genug. Sie wirken eher, als hätte sich jemand davon geschlichen und dabei eine zweite, verletzte Person mit sich geführt."

Sie erhob sich wieder und schulterte ihren Bogen. „Kitsune! Spur aufnehmen und verfolgen. Ich will wissen, wer von hier geflohen ist. Vielleicht finden wir endlich einen Überlebenden."

Die Jägerin sprang auf den Rücken des Tigers und gemeinsam folgten sie dem Fuchs, der wie ein weißer Schatten durch den Wald schnürte. Ihr Weg führte sie leicht bergan und nach einiger Zeit machte Kitsune vor einer Felsformation Halt. Er hob witternd die Nase und gab ein kehliges Bellen von sich. Offenbar hatte er die gesuchte Person gefunden.

Rakscha nahm ihren Bogen, legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und folgte dem Fuchs in das Innere der Höhle. Die Nacht war inzwischen so weit vorangeschritten, dass der Wind die Wolken vertrieben hatte und der Mond jetzt voll und bleich am nächtlichen Himmel hing. Sein Licht machte es umso schwieriger, in den tiefen Schatten der Höhle etwas zu erkennen und die Jägerin war einmal mehr froh über die Überlegenheit ihrer nachtelfischen Sinne.

In der hintersten Ecke der Höhle kniete eine Frau auf der nackten Erde. Sie hatte sich über einen am Boden liegenden Körper gebeugt und ein leises Schluchzen war zu hören. Rakscha hob den Bogen, zielte auf die Frau an und trat noch einen Schritt vor. Die am Boden Kauernde hob den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände waren blutbefleckt und ihre Tränen hatten all das zu einer grausamen Maske verschmiert. Allerdings schien das Blut nicht ihr eigenes zu sein, sondern von der weitaus älteren Frau zu stammen, die mit geschlossenen Augen am Boden lag. Der Brustkorb der Alten bewegte sich nicht und der Stein um sie herum war in dunkles Rot getaucht.

„Ich...ich...", stammelte die jüngere Frau nun. „Ich habe das alles nicht gewollt. Es...es tut mir leid... Ich kann nicht..."

Ihre Stimme erstarb und sie begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Ihre trüben Augen starrten ins Leere und nichts, was um sie herum geschah, schien zu ihr durchzudringen. Trotzdem zögerte Rakscha, den Bogen sinken zu lassen. Schon zu oft hatten sich scheinbar harmlose Dinge in dieser verfluchten Gegend als gefährlich herausgestellt.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Die Jägerin wirbelte herum und ihre Pfeilspitze richtete sich auf das kleine, blonde Mädchen, das im Höhleneingang erschienen war. Annecke hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und machte ein Gesicht, als würde sie bei Altvater Winter unter dem Baum ein Gedicht aufsagen.

„ _Die Dunklen riefen Annie,_

 _dem Bösen sie entsagte,_

 _es wundert daher wenig,_

 _dass die Folge sie nun plagte._ "

„A-Annecke! Was...?", rief die Frau, die nun plötzlich wieder bei klarerem Verstand schien. Das Mädchen beachtete sie nicht weiter. Der Blick ihrer blauen Augen richtete sich auf Rakscha.

„Los, los, es ist Zeit für die Teeparty!", rief sie und lachte. Dann drehte sie sich herum und sprang in munteren Sprüngen aus der Höhle. Rakscha zögerte nicht lange und setzte ihr nach. Die Frau in der Höhle konnte sie später immer noch befragen. Jetzt musste sie zunächst einmal Annecke fangen.

Als sie den Höhleneingang passierte, fehlte von dem Reittiger jede Spur. Als sie sich umsah, konnte sie gerade noch Kitsunes Schwanz hinter einem der Bäume verschwinden sehen. Fluchend schulterte sie den Boden und jagte dem Fuchs und somit vermutlich auch Annecke in langen Sätzen hinterher. Die Spur führte sie weiter den Hügel hinauf. Von weiter vorn konnte sie Anneckes glockenhelle Stimme hören.

„Hier oben! Das wird die beste Teeparty aller Zeiten!"

Rakscha legte noch einmal an Tempo zu und erreichte schließlich den Gipfel des kleinen Hügels, an dessen Ende ein kleines Häuschen stand. Davor stand Annecke und winkte ihr zu. Kitsune stand in einiger Entfernung und knurrte, wagte aber offensichtlich nicht, sich dem Kind weiter zu nähern. Vorsichtig setzte die Jägerin einen Fuß vor den anderen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie die Umgebung, doch das Einzige, was es hier oben gab, war das kleine Mädchen...und ein sehr seltsamer Aufbau, der sich zu Anneckes Füßen auf dem Boden ausbreitete.

Rakscha erkannte sofort die drei Spielzeuge wieder, die sie für Annecke gefunden hatte. Der Elefant, der Raptor und die Lumpenpuppe saßen in einem komplizierten Muster aus schwarzen Linien, die auf den Waldboden gemalt worden waren. Blauflammige Kerzen standen dazwischen und warfen ein flackerndes Licht auf ein weiteres, pelziges Etwas, das innerhalb der Linien lag. Es war schwarz und weiß, ziemlich dick und regte sich nicht mehr. Im ehemals seidigen Fell klebte Blut. _Schmuserchen_!

Rakschas Kopf ruckte in die Höhe. Ihr Blick heftete sich an Annecke. Das kleine Mädchen lächelte. Aber was in einem anderen Zusammenhang vielleicht liebenswürdig gewirkt hätte, wirkte jetzt kalt und bedrohlich.

„Wunderbar!", flötete das Kind, das plötzlich so viel mehr zu sein schien. „ Setzt Euch und wir können beginnen. Mit Eurer und Schmuserchens Hilfe kann ich den letzten Gast rufen."

Das Mädchen wies auf den Boden und die Symbole, die Rakscha nun endlich als den Hexenkreis erkannte, der er war, begannen matt zu glühen. Inmitten der ganzen Gerätschaften stand eine dicke, bauchige Teekanne. Fünf leere Tassen waren rund um den Kreis verteilt. Eine stand vor je einem Stofftier, eine für Annecke und eine für Rakscha selbst.

„Los, schenkt den Tee ein", wies Annecke die Jägerin an. Die Nachtelfe wollte zurückweichen und nach ihrem Bogen greifen, aber die Worte des Mädchen übten einen seltsamen Zwang auf sie aus.

„Schenkt jetzt den Tee ein", wiederholte das Kind, um dessen Hände schwarze Blitze zuckten. Ein Blick in seine Augen zeigte keine blaue Iris mehr. Nur noch tiefe, unausweichliche Schwärze.

„Schenkt den Tee ein!", erklang es jetzt zum dritten Mal und in Anneckes Stimme schwang eine unverhohlene Drohung mit.

Wie von unsichtbaren Fäden geführt kniete sich Rakscha neben den Hexenkreis, griff nach der Teekanne und hob sie an. Mechanisch füllte sie die erste Tasse mit einem grünen, widerlich stinkenden Gebräu. Annecke klatschte freudig in die Hände.

„Oh, Herr Leckermaul, das wird dir aber schmecken", zwitscherte sie. „Und dir auch Rüsselchen. Ja, warte nur ab. Der Tee ist noch heiß und es gibt erst etwas, wenn der letzte Gast erschienen ist."

Noch dreimal hob Rakscha die Teekanne, die mit jeder Bewegung schwerer zu werden schien. Die blauen Muster auf dem angeschmuddelten Porzellan begannen umeinander zu kriechen wie giftige Vipern und aus dem Inneren der Kanne kam ein finsteres Grollen. Doch erst, als die letzte Tasse gefüllt war, vermochte die Jägerin das verfluchte Ding von sich zu werfen.

Die Teekanne rollte auf den Waldboden und die Brühe aus dem Inneren ergoss sich auf die mit Blättern und Unrat bedeckte Erde.

„Ach, seht doch, was Ihr gemacht habt. Ihr habt den Tee verschüttet. Das wird unserem Gast aber gar nicht gefallen. Aber wisst Ihr was, ich habe eine tolle Idee. Wir geben ihm einfach Eure Tasse. Ihr werdet sie ohnehin nicht mehr benötigen."

Anneckes Lächeln wuchs in die Breite, als der Boden unter Rakschas Füßen zu zittern begann. Der Hexenkreis erbebte und eine der Tassen kippte zur Seite. Eine Kerze fiel um und ihre Flamme setzte den Tee in Brand. Das Feuer breitete sich langsam aus, während die Erschütterungen immer heftiger wurden. Es wirkte, also wolle sich irgendjemand oder irgendetwas aus dem Boden hervorgraben. Rakscha hörte ein Jaulen und Scharren, ein Knurren und Nagen und schließlich brach eine erste Kralle aus dem Boden hervor.

Sie war groß und bleich und erinnerte Rakscha eher an einen abgenagten Knochen, denn an eine wirkliche Pfote. Nach der Kralle kam ein Bein, das wie ein knorrig gewachsener Ast aussah. Dahinter schob sich ein Geweih aus der Erde, gefolgt von einem gewaltigen Kopf, der aus einer hölzernen Maske und den Knochen verschiedener Tiere bestand. Rakscha konnte die Stoßzähne eines wilden Ebers, die Reißzähne eines Wolfes und den Unterkiefer eines Bären erkennen. Auch der Körper des Wesens, das sich jetzt mit rasender Geschwindigkeit aus der Erde wühlte, war aus Holzstücken und Knochen zusammengesetzt. Die Form ähnelte am ehesten einem riesigen Hund, wenn man einmal von dem Geweih absah. Über den Rücken der Kreatur war ein Stück Bärenfell gespannt und dort, wo es nicht ausgereicht hatte, hatte man die Tierhaut durch ein fleckiges Stoffstück ersetzt, aus dem unzählige scharfe Ast- und Knochenspitzen hervorragten. Ein unheimliches, blaues Licht erfüllte die Kreatur im Inneren und ließ die gierigen Augen, die sich jetzt auf Rakscha richteten, grell aufleuchten.

„Sei nett zu unserem Gast, Spätzchen!", ließ sich Annecke zuckersüß aus dem Hintergrund vernehmen. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass uns jemand verlässt...nicht lebend."

Mit einem Aufjaulen stürzte sich der Hund auf die Jägerin, die nur durch einen beherzten Sprung rückwärts dem Zuschnappen der hölzernen Krallen entging. Wo sich eben noch ihr Körper befunden hatte, klappten jetzt die gewaltigen Kiefer der monströsen Kreatur zusammen. Rakscha hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass, wenn er sie erwischt hätte, der Hund sie mühelos in zwei Teile zerbissen hätte.

Erneut schnappte der Hund nach ihr und wieder wich die Jägerin nur um Haaresbreite aus. Annecke lachte im Hintergrund und begann zu singen. Das kleine Mädchen hatte offensichtlich großen Spaß an ihrer „Teeparty".

„Kitsune", rief die Jägerin nach ihrem Begleiter. Der Fuchs zögerte nicht und warf sich dem Weidenbiest entgegen. Er sprang auf den Rücken der Kreatur und versuchte, ihr ins Genick zu beißen. Das Vieh warf den Kopf hin und her und die messerscharfen Spitzen des Geweihs verfehlten den Fuchs nur knapp. Die Kreatur brüllte und plötzlich sah Rakscha ein Symbol auf seiner Stirn aufleuchten. Inmitten der hölzernen Maske prangte ein Hexenzeichen, das sie schon vorher ein paar Mal gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war das der Schlüssel zu dem unnatürlichen Leben, dass Anneckes Zauber dem Konstrukt eingehaucht hatte. Aber wie sollte sie es entfernen? Ihr Blick fiel auf die Überreste der Teeparty.

„Kitsune, lenk ihn ab und locke ihn von dem Kreis weg!", rief Rakscha wohlweislich auf Darnassisch, so dass Annecke sie nicht verstehen konnte. Der Fuchs tat, was ihm geheißen wurde. Er sprang vom Rücken des Weidenhundes und schnappte spielerisch nach dessen Pfote. Dann hopste er ein Stück zurück und wedelte mit dem Schwanz, als wolle er seinen Gegner zum Spielen auffordern. Die Kreatur brüllte auf und setzte ihm nach.

Rakscha nutzte die Gelegenheit und stürzte sich auf die verbleibenden Tassen. Die meisten von ihnen waren umgefallen, aber in zweien war noch ein Rest Tee übrig geblieben. Die Jägerin griff danach.

„Halt, was tust du denn, das ist der Tee von Bürgermeister Stricks!", rief Annecke erbost. „Du kannst ihn nicht haben."

„Tut mir leid, aber ich werde dich nicht um Erlaubnis bitten", knurrte die Jägerin und griff nach der zweiten Tasse.

„Hey, das ist meine! Gib sofort meinen Tee zurück!", plärrte Annecke jetzt. Schwarze Funken tanzten jetzt über ihren ganzen Körper und ihre Haare sträubten sich in alle Richtungen. Sie glich nicht mehr dem lieben, süßen Mädchen, sondern vielmehr der Hexe, als die sie sich herausgestellt hatte.

„Du willst deinen Tee? Da hast du ihn!", rief Rakscha und schleuderte die Tasse auf das kleine Mädchen. Die grüne Brühe schwappte Annecke ins Gesicht und die begann in den höchsten Tönen zu kreischen. Sie hielt sich die Augen zu und schwarzer Dampf kräuselte sich hinter ihren Händen hervor in den Nachthimmel.

Rakscha kümmerte sich nicht weiter um sie. Sie setzte dem Weidenbiest nach, das Kitsune zwischen zwei Bäumen in die Enge getrieben hatte. Immer wieder schnappten die gewaltigen Kiefer nach dem Fuchs. Nur das breite Geweih, das sich in den Zweigen verfangen hatte, hinderte die Kreatur noch daran, Rakschas treuen Begleiter in Fetzen zu reißen.

„Hey, Hässlicher!", rief Rakscha und der Kopf der Bestie ruckte herum. Immerhin bot sich ihm gerade eine lohnendere Beute.

„Du wolltest doch Tee, oder? Da hast du ihn!"

Mit diesen Worten warf Rakscha die Tasse nach dem Ungetüm. Der kleine Becher kollidierte mit der harten Holzmaske und zersplitterte in tausend Scherben. Die eklige Flüssigkeit aus dem Inneren rann in zähen, grünen Tropfen an der glatten Holzoberfläche herunter und bedeckte das magische Zeichen fast vollkommen. Aber sie löschte es nicht aus, wie Rakscha gehofft hatte. Fluchend brachte sie sich vor den Pranken des Ungeheuers in Sicherheit, das ihr jetzt in großen Sprüngen nachsetzte.

Die Jägerin sprang im Zickzack und versuchte im Laufen, das Ungetüm mit Pfeilen zu Fall zu bringen. Die Geschosse prallten jedoch entweder wirkungslos von dem harten Leib ab oder blieben zwischen den Ästen und Knochen stecken. Es schien, als könnte nichts diesen lebendig geworden Haufen Holz zu Fall bringen. Es sei denn...

 _Feuer_ , schoss es Rakscha durch den Kopf. _Das Einzige, was ihn aufhalten kann, ist Feuer._

Sie schlug erneut einen Haken und lief dann schnurstracks auf den zerstörten Hexenkreis zu. Zu ihrem Glück lag eine der blauflammigen Kerzen auf dem Boden und war noch nicht erloschen. Sie schnappte sich die Kerze, wirbelte herum, bohrte einen Pfeil durch den Kerzenstumpf, legte an und schoss. Wie ein übergroßes Glühwürmchen flog der Pfeil mit der magischen Kerze durch die Luft und schlug gegen die Maske des heranstürmenden Weidenungetüms. Der Anprall vermochte den Ansturm der Bestie zwar nicht zu stoppen, aber in dem Moment, in dem die Flamme die Flüssigkeit traf, die immer noch die Maske benetzte, gab es einen gewaltigen Knall.

Binnen weniger Augenblicke hatte sich die Kreatur aus Holz und Knochen in eine riesige, lebendige Fackel verwandelt. Der monströse Hund jaulte auf. Er warf sich zu Boden und versuchte die Flammen zu löschen, die seinen Leib ergriffen hatten, aber das Feuer fraß sich unaufhörlich weiter. Bald schon wurden die Bewegungen des Konstrukts fahrig. Brennende Teile fielen zu allen Seiten von ihm ab, während es umhertorkelte und so eine Spur aus brennenden Trümmern hinterließ. Mit einem Wimmern, das beinahe an das eines echten Hundes erinnerte, schleppte sich die Kreatur schließlich in Anneckes Richtung, doch kurz bevor es seine kleine Herrin erreichte, brach die Kreatur zusammen.

Das kleine Mädchen, dessen Augen jetzt wieder blau und blutunterlaufen waren, heulte auf. Es klang wie der Laut eines verletzten Tieres. Noch bevor Rakscha reagieren konnte, hatte Annecke sich herum gedreht und war in weiten Sprüngen im Wald verschwunden. Kitsune machte Anstalten, ihr zu folgen, aber Rakscha pfiff ihn wieder zurück. Für heute hatte sie genug von der Hexenjagd.

Schritte eilten mit einem Mal hinter ihr den Berg hinauf und als Rakscha sich umdrehte, sah sie in das blutverschmierte Gesicht der Frau, die den Namen Annie trug. Sie war bleich und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Ihre Augen waren starr auf die brennende Kreatur am Boden gerichtet.

„Du lieber Himmel!", rief sie aus und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. „Was war das für ein...Ding?"

Sie sah kurz zur Rasckha, dann noch einmal auf den Weidenhund und schließlich in die Richtung, in die Annecke davon geeilt war. „War...war das wirklich Annecke? Hat sie dieses...was auch immer hervorgebracht? Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hielten wir sie noch für tot, aber jetzt?"

Annie schüttelte den Kopf. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. „Was haben wir nur getan, um ein solches...solches Grauen über unser Dorf hereinbrechen zu lassen? Was haben wir getan?"

Rakscha sah sie geradeheraus an. „Das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich alles tun werde, um zu verhindern, dass so etwas noch einmal irgendwo anders passiert."

Die Frau nickte langsam. „Ich kann Euch nicht genug danken für alles, was Ihr für uns getan habt. Ich gehe jetzt so weit weg von hier, wie nur irgend möglich. Und Euch würde ich dasselbe raten. Viel Glück."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich herum, ließ die nachtelfische Jägerin stehen und begann, den Hügel hinabzulaufen. Rakscha sah ihr nach und blickte dann noch einmal zu den Überresten des Weidenhundes, die jetzt langsam aber sicher in sich zusammenfielen. Sie konnte der Frau ohnehin nicht mehr helfen. Mit der Schuld, die sie auf sich geladen hatte, musste sie selbst klarkommen.

Rakscha konnte nur vermuten, was die Frauen des Dorfes dazu getrieben hatte, sich der Hexenkunst zu verschreiben. Vielleicht war es Habgier gewesen oder Langeweile. Vielleicht Unterdrückung durch eine harte Regierung oder ihre eigenen Landsleute. All das war jetzt unwichtig geworden. Schluchtbach war ausgelöscht und die einzigen Überlebenden, waren eine völlig verstörte Frau und ein kleines Mädchen auf der Flucht. Vielleicht hatten sie es beide für einen guten Zeitvertreib oder für ein Spiel gehalten, als sie anfingen, sich mit den dunklen Künsten zu beschäftigen. Doch die Zeit des Spielens war vorbei. Die finsteren Mächte hatten sich gegen die gerichtet, die die gerufen hatten. Jetzt war es Zeit für die Jagd.


End file.
